Spectrum
Spectrum ''is the second album by NYSdehkidrs. Newcoming special guest artists KnightsGamingRealm and Everyday Brozy has recorded at least one track for the album. However, RCSdehkidrs won't have a track in the album, after being the secondary artist in ''NYSdehkidrs previous album, ''...Meh''. Cottonelle is featured in the first bonus track of the album, A Winner Is Me, contributing spoken verses in the track. Musical Style Spectrum ''is a musically diverse album, with Dubstep, Drum and Bass, EDM, and Techno instrumentation,including some Darkstep influences as displayed on the track [[Emergency Alert System|''Emergency Alert System]]. ''Club-style Electro influences are displayed in [[Penelope|''Penelope]]. Trap-style influences are shown in Natsuki. Most of Spectrum ''involves choruses that mainly features wobbling basses as the main sound, which was displayed in most tracks, notably in [[Michelle|''Michelle]], The Database, ''Spectrum'', and ''Realm'', however recent songs are taking measures to remove wobbling basses from the song, most notably displayed in ''Penelope'', which favors a medium-speed rave techno sound instead of wobbling basses for the chorus. However, wobbling basses make a return in A Creation, ...Meh, and ''2Bx9S''. Dance, Nate, Dance! ''only involves drums for the whole track, no synthesizers, no sequences, no basses, just drums. [[KANCHO|''KANCHO]] momentarily cuts off electronic drums and techno and EDM-like sound, and instead, shows a Hardcore Punk type of sound. Flamethrower features acoustic sounds in the outro. Tasting Crimson (Remastered) features an orchestral type of sounds, going back to the days of ...Meh. Background Almost a day after ...Meh was officially finished, work began on the track Michelle ''in September 2017. [[Emergency Alert System|''Emergency Alert System]]'' and [[One Day Soon|''One Day Soon]]'' was worked on while ''Michelle ''was being made. Right after ''Michelle ''and ''One Day Soon ''was released, Everyday Brozy contributed with [[Cornista|''Cornista]] as a special guest song, 3 days before Emergency Alert System ''is finished. In November 20, 2017, NYSdehkidrs said that the album is 'going to be great.' https://twitter.com/nysdehkidrs/status/932387816654364672 At the same day, the title song for the album, [[Spectrum (song)|''Spectrum]], was finished being produced. Two days later, the album total track number increased to 16, with the release of the track This Song Will Reach Nobody. KnightsGamingRealm contributed with the track ''Realm''. '' In November 28, NYSdehkidrs stated on Twitter that the track count has been bumped up to 18 total tracks. In November 30, all songs have a proposed name. The track count was also bumped up again to 20. In December 13, [[Penelope|''Penelope]]'' was released, with a noticeable departure from the wobbling basses present in previously made tracks. In December 28, ''A Creation and ...Meh were released. In December 29, a day after A Creation and ...Meh were released, 2Bx9S joined the album. In December 31, Natsuki joins the album. In January 3, 2018, Flamethower, Flashback, and Tasting Crimson (Remastered) were released, therefore completing the 20-track roster of the album. Music Videos Michelle ''was the first music video out of the bunch. It's mainly NYSdehkidrs' intro with different PowerDirector effects. An upcoming music video for ''Emergency Alert System ''will be filmed, along with an actual filmed music video for ''Michelle. Track Listing Deluxe Edition A planned Deluxe Edition of Spectrum will include 2 bonus tracks, all the demos of certain songs, and documents explaining the background of all songs. Bonus Tracks Demos Trivia * The album went through a ton of name changes and album art changes. In early production, the proposed name for the album was Project_AGGRO 'as NYSdehkidrs wanted the album to be more aggressive than [[...Meh|...Meh'']]''. ''Then, it was changed to '''Project_EAS, but was quickly scrapped because the album overall isn't creepy in anyway, except in Emergency Alert System. ''Finally, the offical name of the album is '''Spectrum', and the album art changed in November 22, 2017, and again in December 15, 2017. ** Track 2 also went through a ton of name changes. First, the track name was Averick, next it was Maverick Without The MK, then it was Kraken Without The R, afterwards, it was Jedi With The E, and FINALLY, the official name is One Day Soon. ** Along with the album name and album art constantly changing, the track names and track count also constantly changing. Originally, the album was going to have 15 tracks, then it was changed to 16, 18, back to 17, and finally settled with a total of 20 tracks. * Michelle has an experimental "Aggressive" version, but NYSdehkidrs felt like it sucked. * 5 tracks in the album have a female name - ''Michelle'', Natsuki, ''Cornista'', Jazmin, ''and ''Penelope. * With 54:35 being the total length of the album as of 12/14/17, with only 13 of 20 tracks finished, the album is already 2 minutes longer than the Signature Edition of ...Meh ''in length. * There are absolutely no plans for Hip Hop, Reggae, and Rap tracks to be made for the album, and for future albums. Tropes * '''Album Filler: 'The Database is most regarded for being filler, having a similar sound to Michelle. * New Sound Album: ''Spectrum'' departs from the mainly orchestral style of the previous album ''...Meh'' in favor of a more Dubstep, Techno, and EDM style of music. * Black Sheep Song: ''One Day Soon'' and KANCHO does not feature any Dubstep or Electronic sound at all. * Creepy Circus Music: Present in Dark Drum & Bass song Emergency Alert System. * Dream Melody: Present in Michelle ''and ''Flashback. * Heartbeat Soundtrack: Present in One Day Soon. ''Notably, the pre-chorus. * '''Love Theme:' One Day Soon. ''2Bx9S'''s credibility as a Love Theme is debatable. * Take That: Natsuki implies that Natsuki from Doki Doki Literatrue Club! is a trap. ** Adding to that, Flamethrower is a "1000x better version of Virtualox" by NYSdehkidrs. * One-Woman Song: God, there are five' 'of these. * Mocking Music: A Winner Is Me is basically about someone boasting about a victory. * Epic Rocking: The entirety of Michelle, which holds the title of "Longest Track in the Album." But we're not done yet, as Flashback, the last song of the album, is the second longest. * Title Track: Duh! * Hell Is That Noise: Jesus Christ, Emergency Alert System is filled with this! Even from the very beginning. * Suspiciously Similar Song: Doesn't the first chorus The Database sound exactly like the first chorus of Michelle? ** Also, Flamethrower shares Virtualox (from ...Meh)'s intro and sound style. * Chorus Only Song: ''Spectrum'', and ''2Bx9S''. * Bo Diddley Beat: The pre-chorus of One Day Soon. * Bolero Effect: Most of NYSdehkidrs' tracks have this. * Loud of War: The '''''whole darn album in general. ** Tommy Cayetano: "It's basically: 'insert drum that goes like 1, 2, 3, 4, then BOOM wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwub...' and then, 'dundundundundundundundundun...' and afterwards, 'dandandandandandandan' This album is going to be great! xD"https://twitter.com/nysdehkidrs/status/943467898504331265 * Electronic Music: Why else would the cover look like how it is now? * List Song: Although not directly, Michelle and Flashback are tied together being sibling tracks. NYSdehkidrs, you should have made Flashback have a guy's name instead. * Remaster: Tasting Crimson (Remastered). Duh! * Padding: Half of the album is caught with a case of being padded, notably these tracks: ** ''Michelle'': The bridge of the track sounds awfully repetitive, hence the 8:39 length. ** The Database: The entire track in general. ** Tasting Crimson (Remastered): The first bridge. * In The Style Of.../Throwback: Tasting Crimson (Remastered) is a throwback to the musical style of NYSdehkidrs' first album ...Meh. * Design Student's Orgasm: The album art. * Studio Chatter: The Deluxe version of ''Penelope'' catches NYSdehkidrs talking about said female, before the song fades in. * Fake-Out Fade-Out: The intro of Flashback has a TV static effect which cuts off and it sounds like the songs over, and all of a sudden, BANG the song's starting. * This Is Your Song: [[Penelope|''Penelope]]. * '''Drum Roll, Please:' Tasting Crimson (Remastered) has drum rolls everywhere. * Four More Measures: Practically every breakdown leading to the chorus for almost all of the songs! * Lonely Piano Piece: The ending of Flashback features this, signaling that the album ended. References